


Ice

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Fingerfucking, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared accidentally burns his hand, and while putting his hand under the cool running water, Jensen has an idea of how to get Jared back...by using ice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Here is number 4! This would have been number 3, but as I was writing, part three took a completely different direction. Not that I mind, but I really wanted to write this one. Also, I know that 2, 3, and this one have come out on the same day, but that's only due to my active brain thinking about what I want to write down :) I've also noticed how each fic starts kinda nice and sweet and then spirals into sex and smut, but oh well.  
> I don't anything or anyone.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Jensen woke the next day to a loud shout of pain. He immediately got up and dashed downstairs and to the kitchen when he saw Jared at the sink, running cold water on his hand.

Jensen turned to the stove to see Jared trying to make food. However, what he was making was burnt. Jensen turned off the stove and went over to Jared, gently taking his hand and looking at it.

“What are you trying to do? Burn yourself and the house down?” Jensen asked.

Jared gave a small chuckle and sighed. “I was trying to make some breakfast for everyone, seeming how you’ve been making food for the three of us every single day. But, as you can see, I’m not a good cook. Hell, I can burn toast.”

Jensen looked back at the pan with the smoldering charred remains. “What was it supposed to be?” He asked.

“Meat and potatoes. I looked away and when I turned around, they were burning. When I tried to fix it, I burnt myself.” He motioned to the hand under the running water.

“Alright.” Jensen grabbed an oven mitt and grabbed the handle to the pan. He went outside and threw the burnt food in the woods. When he came back inside, he saw Jared sitting at the table, wrapping his hand up. “Here.” Jensen put the pan down and unwrapped Jared’s hand, then re-wrapped it so that it was snug against his hand, but not too tight.

“Better?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded. By now, Misha had come downstairs to see what all the noise was about.

“What ‘appened?” Misha said tiredly. He saw Jared’s bandaged hand his eyes grew. “Jawed? Awe you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m OK. I was just trying to cook.”

Misha looked from Jared and Jensen to the pan that was sitting on the counter. “Jawed, you can’t cook. You've told me befowe.” Misha said.

Jared laughed in spite of Misha’s serious look. “Yeah, no kidding.”

 

While Jared and Misha talked, Jensen had an idea form in his head. He knew what he could do to get back at Jared. It was a little kinky, but Jensen was sure that Jared would get turned on by it.

Jensen pulled himself into the conversation, keeping his little idea to himself. “Do you have any more meat and potatoes that I can cook?” Jensen asked.

“Potatoes, yes. Meat, no. Any meat we have is frozen for future meals. I had gotten the meat I used out the night before, and had put it in the fridge to thaw.” Jared said.

“Don’t worry; we can heat some up in the microwave.” Jensen said.

 

 

Jensen thawed out some ground beef in the microwave and turned on the stove, while Jared, carefully, washed the remains of his failed breakfast attempt out of the pan.

When Jared had finished, he dried it and handed it to Jensen, who put it on the stove and quickly started dicing up potatoes, throwing the pieces in. “Do you think you can get the meat, or do you not trust yourself?” Jensen asked.

“I trust myself.” Jared said, retrieving the meat from the microwave. He brought it over to Jensen and started putting pieces in the pan with the potatoes.

The air quickly filled with the scent of cooking food and before long, the food was ready and Jensen was serving it up.

“It’s only 9:30. I call this a pretty good win for breakfast.” Jensen said. He dug into his food, pursing his lips and blowing on his bites to cool them down.

He could feel Jared’s eyes on him, mainly his lips, and Jensen looked up, giving Jared a wink. Jared focused on his own food quickly.

Misha blew loudly on his own food and poked it making sure it was safe to put in his mouth.

Both older boys chuckled and ate.

 

After breakfast, they got cleaned up and dressed. Misha wanted to go to the park, which was fine with Jared and Jensen. It would be nice to get out and away from the house.

Jensen was in the guest room, looking at the different items in the duffle when he heard footsteps enter in the room.

“Jared…I swear…” Jensen said turning around. Instead he saw Misha standing at the doorway. “Misha.” Jensen said, a cold feeling shooting through him. Thank god that nothing was out of the duffle bag.

“What’s that?” Misha asked, looking towards the duffle. _Fucking hell_.

“This?” Jensen motioned at the duffle. “Uh…nothing really. Just holds…my dirty laundry.” Jensen said, smoothly. He zipped the duffle bag closed, and ushered Misha out of his room. “Misha, just for future reference don’t come into someone’s room without permission, even if the person is staying in a guest room. OK, kiddo?”

“OK.” Misha nodded. They went over to Jared’s room, and Jensen knocked on the door.

“Ready, Jared?”

Jared opened the door and walked out. “Yeah. I’m ready.” He seemed a little breathless. Jensen cocked an eyebrow, knowing what Jared had just been doing in his bathroom.

Misha didn’t noticed and started heading downstairs. Jensen looked down, staring at Jared’s cock and chuckled, zipping up Jared's fly. “Forgot something, big boy.” Jensen said, following Misha downstairs.

Jared let out a soft whimper as he felt himself getting hard again already.

 

They spent a good portion of the day at the park. Misha was running around, playing with kids, or chasing birds.

Jensen met a few of Jared’s friends, including a girl named Alona Tal. She had been the girl who’d lent the DVD to Jared.

Afterwards, Jensen and Jared lounged around in the shade of a tree. Misha ran over to them and was babbling about some family that was asked him if he wanted to throw some breadcrumbs at the birds.

Jensen looked up at the family and gave a friendly wave, smiling, before telling Misha yes.

“Thank you!” Misha said excitedly, running over to the family. Jensen laughed, keeping a watchful eye on Misha, but talking to Jared.

“So, Misha saw my duffle bag.”

“What?” Jared turned to Jensen, eyes wide. “Does he know what’s in it?”

“Nope. Said it was my dirty laundry.” Jensen said casually.

“Thank god. I really don’t know how he would react if he saw whatever you have in there.”

“He’s 4. He wouldn’t know what anything is. But he would ask about them. And then he would probably tell your parents about the bag when they got back, and then I would be arrested for screwing a 15 year old, and then thrown in jail.” Jensen said.

“Right…” Jared said, trailing off, obviously thinking about something. “Do you have a plan to get me back for yesterday?” Jared asked.

Jensen turned to him and then glanced down at Jared’s crotch. There was a slight bulge. “Maybe.” Jensen said, turning away. “Maybe not. You never know.” He shrugged. Jared made a small noise and Jensen resisted the urge to smile.

 

The group drove around town for most of the day, going to different stores and eating when they got hungry. They didn’t come back to the house until 9, and Misha was already asleep by this point.

Jared and Jensen got Misha in bed, quickly. Afterwards, Jared looked at Jensen, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Jensen just smiled and got Jared in the bedroom, and over to his bed.

“Strip.” Jensen said. Jared obeyed and waited patiently on his bed. “Good boy. I’ll be right back. You better be waiting here.” Jensen left, making Jared wonder what Jensen was planning.

When Jensen came back, he had a tie that Jared knew he’s gotten from his parent’s bedroom.

“Do you trust me Jared?” Jensen asked. Jared looked from the tie to Jensen.

“Are you going to blindfold me?” Jared asked.

“I am. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Jared confirmed. Jensen smiled and came over, tying the tie around Jared’s eyes.

“Lie down. Hold the headboard of the bed, and stay.” Jensen ordered.

He watched Jared do as Jensen said, and Jensen smiled, seeing that Jared was half-hard already, just from anticipation. He left out of the room and left downstairs, retrieving a bowl and filling in with ice cubes.

 

Jensen came back into the room and shut the door, making Jared’s head turn. “Jensen?” Jared asked, his voice showing how much he wanted Jensen.

“Right here, big boy.” Jensen walked over and settled the bowl between Jared’s spread legs before stripping himself, seeing how hard he was.

Jensen lifted the bowl and settled himself between Jared, straddling Jared’s hips with his legs.

“You ready, baby?” Jensen whispered, low. Jared nodded and Jensen smiled. “Good.” He placed the bowl of ice by Jared’s head and Jared turned to it, confused.

“Jensen…what is th-ahhh!” Jared jumped when he felt something cold lightly press against his right nipple. “Is that ice?” Jared breathed out.

“You got it baby.” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear as he lightly traced the ice around Jared’s nipple before lifting it and letting it drip on and around the hard nub.

“Oh fuck, Jensen.” Jared breathed. “Fuck.”

Jensen laughed and used the hand that wasn’t doing anything to reach down and fondle Jared’s balls. Jared made a noise that was a mix of a moan and a whimper.

“You like that, big boy?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded, making another noise. Jensen moved his hand from Jared’s balls to his cock and began lightly stroking it. It was enough to keep Jared on edge, but not enough to pull him over in an orgasm.

Jared babbled something completely incoherent as Jensen switched nipples and started let the ice swirl around his left nipple. A flush was spreading down Jared’s chest, only making the ice melt faster and spread everywhere.

“You’re so hard.” Jensen chuckled. “You like this, you kinky boy? You like the ice?” Jared babbled something, but Jensen couldn’t understand it. Instead, his hand left Jared’s aching shaft, making Jared moan, humping Jensen, wanting the feeling back.

Jensen dragged the piece of ice that was on Jared’s nipple around his chest, getting water everywhere. It rolled down the sides of Jared’s chest and Jared shivered at the cold.

When the ice was used up, Jensen grabbed two more pieces, one in each hand. He started rubbing one of the pieces around Jared’s torso when the other one started trailing downwards.

“Jen…Jensen. What the fuck are you doing?” Jared asked, starting to move his hands away from the headboard.

“Uh-huh. No moving your hands from the headboard.” Jensen said. He stopped moving the ice around and pressed them in Jared’s skin. Jared blew out a shaky breath and placed his hands back up on the headboard, holding it tightly. “Good boy.” Jensen said before continuing.

The ice trailed lower and lower, until it was almost upon Jared’s hard cock. Jared started begging and babbling nonsense. Jensen let the ice slip past Jared’s cock and balls and Jared practically sighed with relief.

That was until he realized where the ice was going to go.

 

Jensen started slicking up around Jared’s hole with the dripping ice. Jared kept jumping at ever slide and he bucked when the ice pressed right against his hole.

Jensen dropped the small piece of ice that he used on Jared’s torso back in the bowl and moved it to the dresser that was by Jared’s bed, before fully concentrating on slicking Jared’s hole with the other piece of ice.

“Fuck Jensen. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jared shivered and shuddered, but he stayed where he was.

“You love this. Tell me how much you love this, Jared.” Jensen said.

“I love this.” Jared groaned. “I love it.”

Jensen laughed and put the remainder of the ice back in the bowl. His hand shot up to Jared’s chest and he swiped at the water, wetting his hand up with it, then he moved the hand to Jared’s hole and plunged a finger in.

 

Jared cried out as the finger began working through him. He added another and began scissoring, stretching Jared open. Jared rocked his hips back and forth as much as he could under Jensen's weight. Jensen worked another finger in and stretched them, finding Jared’s prostate and brushed against it.

Jared moaned softly and he arched as much as he could into the touch. “Do you think you can take one more, big boy?” Jensen asked, his voice dangerously low. He didn’t wait for Jared to answer and shoved one more finger into Jared’s tight hole. Jared moaned a little louder. “Remember what I said the first night about being too loud? We don’t want to have to have little repeat of two days ago, do we?” Of course, if he did spank Jared, it wouldn’t be as hard as it was before.

Jared shook his head and snapped his hips back and forth, trying to get Jensen’s fingers deeper. Jensen gave him what he wanted and sunk his fingers in to the last knuckle.

“Fuck me, Jensen. Please, fuck me.” Jared said.

“Got it.” Jensen said. With the hand he wasn’t using, Jensen used the pre-come leaking out of himself and Jared to slick Jensen’s cock up.

When he was satisfied with it, he removed his fingers only to quickly replace them with his cock. He began rolling his hips forward, thrusting in and out of Jared, sinking deeper with each thrust.

Jensen could hear Jared muttering ‘fuck’ over and over, under his breath. Jensen slid almost all the way out, leaving on the head of his cock in before slamming into Jared, covering Jared’s mouth as he shouted.

Jensen picked up the pace, fucking Jared harder and faster. He wanted Jared to remember this tomorrow.

“Not wearing a condom, gonna spill my seed in you, baby.” Jensen breathed out, as he removed his hand away from Jared’s mouth.

“Do it.” Jared barely whispered. “Come, Jensen. I wanna wake up with it spilling out of me.”

That took Jensen over the edge, and he shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, coming inside of Jared. Jared gave a short shout and Jensen could feel Jared’s hole clench up, as Jared came.

Jensen collapsed on Jared, cock still in Jared’s hole. Both were breathing hard.

“Baby, you’re so good. You feel so good.” Jensen whispered, trying not to fall asleep.

“I know. You’re good too.” Jared replied, bringing his arms down and taking the blindfold off his face. He kissed Jensen lightly and fell asleep. Jensen managed to pull his spent cock out of Jared, and he couldn’t help falling asleep by his lover.


End file.
